Plans for Valentine's Day
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: A week until valentine's day is coming and Musaki, Zeke and Arizona tries to get into the celebration...where they started dating for the first time. Inspired by Wonder Panda Tan-Tan's 'Love Bounds.' Hope you like this! Happy Valentine's Day!
1. About Valentine's Day and a Pact

With valentine's day just around the corner, I thought that it'd be cool to do a KFP valentine's day fic where if three friends (Musaki, Zeke and Arizona) each found a valentine for their own while still trying to learn what's special about it. That's what it's for! Inspired by Wonder Panda Tan-Tan's fic, 'Love Bonds'. Enjoy!

Also, Joe 'Po' Navark helped me with this!

* * *

><p>Plans for Valentine's Day<p>

by: Terrell James

Chapter 1: About Valentine's Day and a Pact

It was a typical time in the Valley of Peace, every building was filled with hearts and signs that said 'Valentine's Day' and everyone's in a good mood for one reason; it is close to Valentine's Day. The villagers felt the valentine bug crawling all around them as they walked by, greeting each other and wishing them a happy valentine's day.

So it's only natural that somewhere in the Valley, one place definitely knows the feeling of celebrating that holiday; the Jade Palace.

Musaki, Zeke and Arizona were walking across the steps to the Sacred Hall of Warriors to talk with Shifu for a bit and when they entered, they could see him meditating away. But he heard them come in anyway and Shifu said to them, "Hello, boys."

All three of them were surprised that he didn't even look, but already knew that they were in his presence anyway and then, Musaki went first, cleared his throat and he said, "Hey, Shifu...Zeke and Arizona wanted me to ask you something."

Shifu was expecting that to happen, so he only asked, "Oh?"

Musaki didn't know exactly how to put that into words, knowing that it might be just complicated to even leave it up for discussion and he took a deep breath and asked, "Why is everyone in the Valley look so happy all of a sudden?"

Shifu knew exactly the answer to that and he turned to them and he responded, "It's that time. It's valentine's day."

Zeke then went up to Shifu, looking a little curious and somewhat confused on that statement and he asked, "Yeah, but what's so special about it anyway?"

That kind of question shocked Shifu to the biggest extent and then, he turned to Arizona and he had absolutely no clue about that holiday too and he lets out a big exhale and explained to them, "It's that time where you spend it with the ones you love. Young or old, novice or experienced; valentine's day is for everyone. Have you thought about what you'll do this year?"

The thought sorta crossed their minds and all three of them shrugged at that question and Arizona was the first one to respond, "Not really sure."

Shifu then asked them, "Have you thought about dating?"

All three of them felt awkward by that subject, knowing they never had dates before in their lives and they felt that it was such a random question and a random subject as well and they all answered, "Not sure."

Shifu chuckled at them and knows that there is plenty of time for this and said, "No need to worry. You've got only a week left until Valentine's day, so at least try to enjoy it."

The thought of that really set the boys into a little bit of nervousness knowing that they might date some girls and most of them were kinda unsure what might happen sometime because they never dated before. Zeke then asked Shifu, "Have you ever had a date before?"

Shifu froze for a minute and he couldn't believe what Zeke just asked him and it was like something he would never expect him to say and he turned to Zeke and replied, "Yes, I did...a long time ago when I was close to your age. My memory is pretty vague, but I can honestly say that it was something I'll never forget. I can't quite tell you everything, but all I can say is give it a shot because you never know who will be the one for you."

"How will we know?" asked Musaki.

Shifu chuckled at Musaki and then he said to him, "Follow your heart."

Then, he turned to all of them and he said, "You're dismissed."

They bowed to him as they walked out of the door and when they made their way to the Sacred Peach Tree, Musaki said, "That was sorta helpful."

"Yeah, but not fully. I mean, what girl would date someone like me?" asked Zeke.

"And me? I'm not that attractive and girls kinda see wolves as dangerous and bad boy-ish types." Arizona added.

Musaki lets out a heavy sigh and figured that he was gonna take this advantage to figure it out for themselves and they continued on with the conversation as they made their way to the Sacred peach Tree to think this over.

Arizona looked at Musaki for a bit and he said, "Have you ever celebrated Valentine's day before?"

"Sorta. But that was a long time ago. Now I'm just not sure if I'm up for dating." Musaki replied, with hesitation.

Arizona sighed heavily at this and he scratched his head as he contemplated this and he also asked, "You think any girl would date me? I mean...I'm not sure if I'm the right person for it."

"And why not?" asked Zeke.

That subject would eventually drive into Arizona's head and would be a reason for his fear of starting something new and replied, "My past."

"Well...I'm kinda nervous about dating a girl as well and I'm the least person who would just be open about anything. Besides, why would anyone date us?" Zeke explained.

Then, Musaki kinda wondered what if he would find a valentine and what kind of friend would he be if he left Arizona and Zeke out. He was kinda unsure about what would happen if Valentine's day came around and they wouldn't know what might happen if they don't try. He turned to them and he said, "You think you guys would be upset that I have one and you don't?"

Zeke and Arizona looked at Musaki for a second and didn't know how to respond to that question and Arizona responded, "I'd probably be a little disappointed."

"That would be unusual, but I think I'd be the most upset. Besides, I was thinking the same question too." Zeke added.

"Would you be upset if one of us has one and you don't?" asked Arizona.

Musaki bit his lower lip and didn't quite exactly know how to respond to that and he replied, "I don't know."

Arizona sighed heavily and said, "This is getting complicated."

"Okay, how about this? We make a pact that if one of us don't find a date for valentine's day, we'd have fun anyway with just the three of us." Musaki added.

Hearing what Musaki said, Zeke and Arizona decided to accept the pact and they put their hands together and with that, a pact was made. Zeke asked, "We're all in agreement?"

"Yep."

"That way, we won't have to worry about it because we might not know which girl would go out with us." Arizona said.

All three of them completely accepted the pact and they just resumed talking and being that Valentine's day is only a week away, the challenge is...would they ever find a date in time?

* * *

><p>So...what do you think might happen next? Find out more! Also, we got nearly 2 weeks until Oscar night! Let's hope KFP 2 wins the Best Animated Feature over Puss in Boots and Rango. Enjoy this new fic and happy valentine's day!<p> 


	2. Triple Date Plan

And Musaki meets an old friend of his from his past and goes out on a date...but he's not one to break promises when it comes to friends, so guess what he does?

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Triple Date Plan<p>

The next day, Musaki decided to take a little walk around the Valley of Peace for a bit, just to get some air. Before he could go anywhere, Shifu went over to him and decided to ask him, "Any thoughts about valentine's day?"

Musaki sighed heavily and he didn't exactly know how Shifu would react to the pact he made with Zeke and Arizona yesterday and he replied, "Well...we're still not sure about it yet. I mean, I don't know if we're even ready for dating."

"You never know unless you try. You've got plenty of time until this little celebration we're gonna have soon. So...might as well." Shifu added.

Musaki reluctantly nodded his head and went on his way down the steps to the valley and when he got there, all he could do was think about what Shifu said to him about valentine's day and then also the pact he made with Zeke and Arizona about one getting a date and the other doesn't, so it's like he's got a heavy choice to make. But soon enough, he accidently bumped into someone and then looked over to see who it was and to his surprise...he recognized those hazel-green eyes.

He gasped softly and asked, "Summer?"

Just then, the young clouded leopard looked at Musaki and she recognized those blue eyes of his and she was shocked to see her old friend after all those years and she asked, "Saki?"

Musaki chuckled softly at that and he nervously replied, "Hi."

She lets out a giggle and then hugs him tightly and she said, "It's so good to see you!"

"Good to see you too! How've you been?" asked Musaki.

Summer stared at him and she replied, "It's been a long time...like about a few years back since the orphanage."

Musaki was still surprised that she would remember him after being cooped up in his room since he was a young cub and he chuckled in embarassment and said, "I didn't think you'd remember me."

"Yeah, but you were always so sad and you'd be in your room every day, like coping over your parents' death. But now...you seem kinda happy and that's a good thing." Summer explained.

Musaki smiled a little and replied, "Yeah, I have been. I've lived in the Jade Palace for close to 4 years now."

Summer was blown away by what Musaki just said about him living in the Jade Palace and said, "Get out! With the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior? You must be lucky!"

Musaki nodded his head and replied, "More than lucky. Just stoked up, like everyday's an adventure...if you count risking your life and stuff."

"I got adopted too...right before you did with this huge family of different species, so I'm like the only leopard of the family. Just 3 brothers and 4 sisters." Summer explained.

"I bet it was great." Musaki said, happily.

Summer started laughing and replied, "Oh yeah. Pretty much."

They both started laughing and passing conversations about their lives and when they went towards another part of the Valley, Summer looked at Musaki and then she said, "So...I hear it's valentine's day."

Musaki stared at her and didn't know how to respond to that holiday and replied, "Yep. In 6 days."

"Have you ever had a valentine before?" asked Summer.

Musaki scratched the back of his head and he looked at her with a nervous chuckle and he replied, "Well...no. I haven't been on a date either."

Soon enough, Summer decided to give him the question he never really thought would come by. She looked at him and asked, "Well...if you're not doing anything, would you like to...go out with me?"

That question completely surprised him to the core and he was definitely stoked that someone would ask him out. He asked, "Why me?"

"I thought maybe we'd just go for a walk, maybe look at the stars and stuff, eat a few noodles."

Musaki felt like this was gonna be a chance to have Summer as his valentine and figured that this might be his chance and he replied, "Yeah, sure."

Summer was delighted to hear that and she was definitely looking forward to this and asked, "Is tonight okay?"

While Musaki was excited about his date, he started to think about the pact he made with Arizona and Zeke and how they would feel if he went on a date and they didn't. He didn't want to go against this promise and he stared at her and said, "Sure...but I don't wanna leave my friends out too."

That left Summer a little bit surprised to hear something like that and she asked, "Why so?"

"Well...they don't have dates either and it would be a bummer for them to think that I got a date and they don't."

Summer could see that Musaki would be this selfless and thought that maybe there might be something she can do for it. Then, she told him, "Well...my two sisters thought the same thing too and we made a pact that if we couldn't find a guy for valentine's day, that it'd be just us. So...maybe your friends could date my sisters, like a triple date."

That really made Musaki's day and he was definitely looking forward to that and he said, "That would be great."

Summer giggled and said, "See you tonight."

"Will do." Musaki said.

She walks away and Musaki was excited that he got a date and that there's gonna be a triple date as well and he was bursting with joy to see this happening. He sighed softly and whispered to himself, "Triple date..."

Later on, Musaki walked through the hallways of the bunkhouse and when he got to his room, he sees Arizona and Zeke in there and both of them couldn't help but notice Musaki's happy mood and they figured something was up. Zeke was the first one to ask and asked, "You okay, Saki?"

"Oh, yeah. Who wouldn't be?" answered Musaki.

Zeke began to chuckle a little and figured out what was up with Musaki's bubblyness and he asked, "What's up with you?"

Musaki lets out a happy sigh and then told Zeke, "Okay, how would you guys feel if all three of us...went out on dates with three girls for each of us?"

Soon enough, it kinda surprised both of them that Musaki was asked out on a date despite their pact they made and Arizona was the first one to react and asked, "You've got a date?'

"We've got a date. Ran into an old friend a few minutes ago while I took a walk and we talked and then she asked me out on a date and I accepted. But then I thought about you guys and I didn't want to leave you out, so I told her about our pact and it turns out that my old friend Summer had the same pact she made with her sisters that we made yesterday. So...how do you guys feel about triple dating?" Musaki said.

The fact that Musaki got asked out was a little unusual for both of them, but him setting up a triple date for them was something they never imagined doing. Arizona then asked, "You did that for us?"

"You never know unless we try. Let's just give it a shot." Musaki said.

The thought of it definitely got both Zeke and Arizona excited about this and figured that maybe dating might not be such a scary thing and Zeke said, "Yeah, I'm in."

"Sure, why not?" asked Arizona.

Musaki was happy that they were stoked up about this and Arizona asked, "When is it?"

"Tonight."

"Whoa...we might as well find something to wear, then." Zeke added.

They all agreed and all three of them were excited that this triple date thing would go in full bloom and the fears of dating faded away quickly and maybe valentine's day might not be such a bad idea after all.

* * *

><p>How awesome is that? Triple date for all three! Next chapter, the warriors dish out some 'dating' advice...and some of those might be unusual.<p> 


	3. Dating Advice?

This chapter gives the insight on how Musaki, Zeke and Arizona will experience the first date. So being that it's the first date...the Five and Po give all three of them school of knowledge on first dates and they got some helpful tips...kind of.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Date Advice?<p>

As mid-day rolls around the Jade Palace, Musaki looked completely excited and also anxious about going on his first date and he didn't really know what to expect to happen. He took a few deep breaths as he thought about this and he was especially glad to bring Zeke and Arizona along with having dates of their own and he hopes that it'll turn out really well.

Just then, Shifu walked through the hallway of the barracks and he saw Musaki just walking to his room and he lets out a smile and asked, "You excited?"

Musaki slowly turns to Shifu and he lets out a nervous chuckle, thinking that he already knows about his first date and he just fidgeted his fingers in nervousness and replied, "I guess. How'd you figure that out?"

"I had a feeling. Dating an old friend of yours and then Zeke and Arizona are dating her sisters." Shifu added.

Musaki didn't expect Shifu to know so much about this and he thought no one would even notice about their pact and then, he said, "Well, I didn't want to leave Zeke and Arizona out because I didn't want them to feel jealous about me getting a date and not them...so why not a triple date? I date my old friend and they'll date her sisters. No biggie."

Shifu nodded his head in understanding and then he told him, "That's a sign of a good friend."

The relieved feeling didn't last long and it ended up with just nervousness coming back in and he asked, "What do I do? It's my first date and I really don't wanna screw this one up."

"Who's got a date?" someone asked, in a teasing tone.

Then, they turned to see a very bubbly and excited Viper coming out of the room and she slithered towards Musaki and she figured that it would be him and she asked, "Is it you, Saki?"

That question kinda made him a little awkward and not to mention really shy to answer her question and he meekly replied, "Yeah..."

Viper gasped and she exclaimed in a higher-pitched tone, "Ohh...that's so sweet! Who is she?"

Musaki started blushing a little bit, thinking maybe he shouldn't have brought it up and he replied, "Summer."

Viper fluttered his eyes as if it was Summer doing that and that made Musaki laugh a little bit and he said, "She doesn't do that."

Then, Viper asked him, in a teasing tone, "Is she pretty?"

Musaki scratched the back of his neck and lets out a nervous chuckle and blushed a little and said, "Yeah. I really don't know what to do on a first date."

Viper could understand Musaki's nervousness about his first date and she went over to him and said, "The one thing you should do to make a first impression is to be yourself. If you stay true to who you are, every girl would love to date someone like you. You're kind, sweet, caring, funny and also very sensitive."

Musaki lets out a soft sigh and blinked a few times and replied, "I hope you're right."

"Zeke and Arizona are going too." Shifu added.

Viper looked surprised to hear this and she turned to Musaki thinking they're dating each other, but Musaki quickly said, "I told Summer that they can date her sisters so they wouldn't feel left out for this holiday."

Then, she sighed in relief after Musaki cleared it up and replied, "Glad you cleared that up. I think we're gonna give you some outfits just for your dates."

Just then, Arizona and Zeke were walking towards the hallways and they saw Musaki standing there with Shifu and Viper and already they could tell that they know. Arizona looked at Musaki and asked, "They know about the triple date?"

"We know." Shifu said.

Hearing that made Zeke and Arizona completely nervous and a little bit skeptical about their first dates and Arizona was the most nervous of all, looking a little terrified about how would it be, regarding of his past. He clears his throat and asked, "Do you have any advice for us?"

"I told Musaki to just be yourselves. Who you are is just fine with any girl." Viper answered.

Arizona paused for a second and he never really thought of it before, like it just hit him out of freakin' nowhere. He whispered to himself, "Be myself..."

Shifu chuckled at all three of them and he said, "As long as you three remain true to who you are, it's all that matters. And just have some fun."

"We will." Musaki added.

A couple of hours went by and the three of them got themselves ready for their dates. After bathing, grooming and also dressing up, they seem like they were ready to go. Musaki walked out of his room with the same shorts along with a green cloak and a straw hat to go with it and then, he sees Zeke wearing a yin and yang headband with a white robe and Musaki chuckled at his brother's outfit and said, "Spiffy, bro."

"You know, at first I was a little bit scared about dating for the first time, but now I'm really looking forward to it." Zeke replied, happily.

Musaki was surprised to hear something come out of Zeke and it was like every nervousness he had just faded away quickly. He chuckled and asked, "Who are you and what have you done with my brother?"

Zeke started laughing at Musaki's joke and he said, "He's here...just a little excited."

Musaki chuckled at his brother and he said, "Well, you look pretty cool."

And then, out comes Arizona, wearing some clean khaki shorts and a dark grey t-shirt, walking towards Musaki and Zeke, hoping to get an opinion on his outfit. He cleared his throat and asked, "So...what do you guys think?"

Musaki and Zeke looked at Arizona and figured something was very different about him and Zeke said, "Your fur looks...kinda groomed."

Arizona chuckled softly at that comment and he said, "I groomed it myself. Just don't want to look too messy...besides my mohawk."

Musaki then looked at Arizona's spiky mohawk and sees it tussled up just a little bit and he asked, "It looks the same, but it's half groomed."

Arizona looks at his hair and figured that it might be a little halfway groomed and he asked, "Think I should fix this?"

Musaki went up to him, patted him on the shoulder with a chuckle and said, "Nah, it's fine. Besides, we're supposed to be as we are, remember?"

"Yeah, you're right." Arizona answered, with a chuckle.

Then, they headed to the kitchen and to their surprise, the Five, Po and Shifu were in the table as well and all of them were really shocked, surprised and amazed by the way they're dressed up and Viper was the first one to notice and said, "Looking good, guys."

"Thanks." Musaki replied.

Monkey looked shocked to see them looking like they were ready for something and he asked, "Am I missing something here?"

Shifu chuckled softly and told the boys, "Do not worry. You look fine and I'm sure your dates will think so too."

Then, it hit on all of them; they're going on a date. Musaki then explained the whole thing to them and all of them were still in shock at the thought of Musaki dating, but were eager to be this supportive of him, Zeke and Arizona. Zeke then asked, "So...how do we impress them?"

Monkey chuckled and then decided to give them some advice that could only be told by single guys in their mid-20's or early 30's and said, "Here's what you guys should do...just tell them...'Hey, what's up? I don't know about you, but I got a lot of things on my mind and you're one of them. We should mate and tonight...is the night for it."

That conversation made them feel a little uneasy about Monkey's suggestion and then out of nowhere, Monkey blurted out, "Mating season is in session for you three."

Mantis then chimed in and said, "Seriously, listen to the monkey. He's the smooth ladies' man and in my perspective, if you want a girl to notice you...you gotta be cool, smooth, suave and give them something to keep them interested."

"Like...?" asked Arizona.

"Tell them...have you ever considered making out? That turns them on." Mantis added, being coy-like.

Viper was outraged by Mantis and Monkey's advice and it ended up with both of them being swatted in the head by her tail and she said, "It's the first date. Haven't your mothers ever told you not to mate on the first date?"

Musaki chuckled softly and just heard that Viper made a rhymey to scold them and he told them, "I think your advice will work for me...when I'm an adult."

"But you're on the verge of being one." Monkey added.

"And that's gonna be on the backseat for a while. We haven't even got a first kiss yet." Arizona added.

Then, Crane clears his throat and told them, "Don't listen to Mantis and Monkey. Take some advice for your Uncle Crane. Just don't be nervous and if the first date turns out really well, there will be more to come. Just make sure the girls are very interested in you; like your charm, your wit and your looks...just so you won't end up making a fool of yourselves."

Arizona, Musaki and Zeke looked at each other and figured that it's one dating advice that's the most sucky and Musaki sarcastically said, "Well, that helps."

Then, Po decided to go next and he said, "Ask a girl what her favorite food is. If she has the same interest of food you like, you create instant chemistry."

Musaki didn't think that Po would know so much about dating advice and he asked, "Have you been on dates before?"

Then, Po fell silent for a minute as he remembered being turned down by several girls in his teens due to his weight and sadly replied, "I don't wanna talk about it."

Musaki chuckled softly and replied, "That bad, huh?"

Then, Tigress sneered at all three of them and asked, "Why would you even bother dating?"

Zeke took this by surprise and asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Tigress felt like this would be way too much for them because it might not be a good idea for them and she said, "I don't mean to be rational, but...I just don't think that you're the right ones to even start dating."

Musaki shook his head and completely disagreed with that comment and asked, "What do you know about not ready to start dating?"

"Romantic entanglements upset one's chi. It's just a waste of your energy and that's why I avoid it." Tigress replied.

"Well, at least I can get one instead of choosing my pride above everything else." Musaki added.

Monkey started laughing at this and he high-fived Musaki and said, "Good comeback, my friend!"

Viper lets out a sigh and just shook her head and she told them, "Ignore their advice and you'll be fine. Besides, Monkey and Mantis don't know a thing or two about how to date girls."

"Uh, hello? I almost got married to Hao Ming several years ago and she left me at the altar." Mantis said, trying to make a point.

Viper swiped her tail directly at Mantis' head and she said, "I rest my case."

Arizona chuckled at this and he looked at Mantis and said, "She's got a point."

Shifu went up to all three of the boys and told them, "This is your first dates and here's a better advice that stands above the other's; have a good time, be yourselves and make it a special one."

That kind of advice really sunk into them and it's something they will most likely remember and Musaki said, "We will."

Viper went up to them and said, "I wish you the best of luck to you guys."

"Thanks. We will tell you guys everything when we get back." Arizona added.

All three of them walked off feeling slightly confident that this date will definitely be the best one to remember, but then Musaki comes back and said, "By the way, all you guys except for Viper and Shifu; you all suck at giving dating advices...especially Tigress."

Tigress lets out an amused sigh for that one and she said, "Musaki, I'm just being honest."

"Well...honestly, your honesty sucks the most. It'll be fun for me and the least you can do is be happy for me. If you never dated, why should you keep me from just having one?" Musaki said.

He walks off and Tigress shook her head with that comment and Mantis couldn't help but agree with Musaki's point and told her, with a slight chuckle, "Man, he sure told you."

* * *

><p>Next up...who will their first dates go? Who got the best and worst dating advice?<p> 


	4. First Dates

Well...here it is! Wish Musaki, Zeke and Arizona lots of luck for their first dates!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: First Dates<p>

Shortly after the 'dating advice' from the other masters, Musaki led Arizona and Zeke out of the palace to pick up their dates. Zeke and Arizona were kinda curious to see who they could be themselves and the thought of that made them completely nervous as well and as they got to town, Zeke asked, "What's this Summer like?"

Musaki takes a deep breath as he knows a few things about her since they met in a short time back at the orphanage and replied, "It was while I was coping with the death of our parents and I was just too depressed to notice. But when i turned around, I've never seen anyone look so beautiful before. We talked a few times and when I tried to find her, she was already adopted. I never really saw her again...until earlier today."

"Wow. Wonder what her sisters might be like?" asked Zeke, a little skeptical.

Musaki took a deep breath and replied, "Who knows?"

After a few minutes of finding her house, they suddenly reach a little village a few miles further from Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop and when Musaki knocked on the door, all of them waited with bated breath over what might happen in a few seconds and when the door opened, out comes Summer, wearing a purple and pink dress and it took Musaki's breath away and he said, "Hey, Summer. You look beautiful."

Summer gigled at him and she happily replied, "Thank you."

Then, she took a look at the other two standing behind him and she said, "Nice to meet you two."

Then, Musaki turns around and sees Zeke and Arizona standing there and he chuckled in embarassment and replied, "Sorry. This is my brother Zeke and my friend Arizona."

Summer looked surprised to actually see Musaki's brother for the first time and didn't really know what to make of it and she replied, "You never told me you had a brother before."

Musaki scratched his head and replied, "We found each other like...2 years ago."

She smiled at Zeke and she shook his hand and told him, "You two look like each other...only without the blue eyes."

Zeke blinked a couple of times and he replied, "We're fraternal, actually. We look alike, but totally different. I have brown eyes, so..."

She understood it right away and then she looks at Arizona and she was surprised that there was a wolf in her way and she asked, "You're not a wolf bandit, are you?"

"No. I could never harm a living soul." Arizona replied, uneasily.

She chuckled softly and then said, "Just kidding. You look nice."

Arizona looked at and realized that she had a sense of humor and he lets out a sigh of relief and a small chuckle and said, "Thanks."

Musaki then told her, "They're here to meet your sisters."

Then, she remembered what he said to her last time they spoke and told him, "My sisters are totally excited to tag along and we definitely needed a date, so it's a good suggestion that you thought up of this triple date. Wait here, okay?"

All they could do is wait and they were pretty much anxious to see what they would look like and Arizona takes a deep gulp and tries to calm himself down to keep himself from giving himself a heart attack any second. When she came back, she brought along two different figures; a female grey wolf, 16 years of age, dark orange eyes, about 5'4, weighing in 142 pounds, wearing a bright blue sky gown and a corset on her hand. And the other; a female jaguar, 15 years old, bright red eyes, 5'4, weighing 140 pounds and wears an orange-purple dress with a rose on her ear. Summer introduced them to Musaki and she said, "These are my sisters; Sierra and Lani."

Arizona was instantly attracted to the female wolf and when he looked at her eyes, all nervousness completely dropped to the ground and when Summer introduced Sierra to Arizona, it was like little sparks fly instantly when they stared at each other. He smiled at her and said, "Nice to meet you, Sierra."

Sierra looked very shy around Arizona and she replied, "You too."

Arizona couldn't blame her for being shy because he felt the same way too and then, she immediately said to him, "You have beautiful eyes."

He started blushing right off the spot and didn't think anyone would compliment his eyes or anything for that matter. He looked at her and replied, "Thanks. You too."

When Zeke saw Lani for the first time, Zeke kinda felt a little shy around her because it was like nothing he's ever expected before. Lani looked at him in the eye and said, "It's okay, I don't bite."

"I guess so." Zeke replied.

Musaki could see that there's a little bit of sparks flying around them and he felt like this is gonna be the best date ever. He cleared his throat and asked, "Are we all ready?"

"Yep." Summer replied.

Everyone made their way as theyt took a little walk around the valley for a bit. Arizona couldn't help but feel a little bit shy around Sierra as she is shy around him. Then, he looks at her and just focused on her looks and it provoked complete nervousness for him that he's starting to date with someone his own species. She looked at him and she asked, "So...you live in the Valley of Peace?"

Arizona cleared his throat and replied, "About a couple of months now. I'm kinda growing to like it here because it's where I can hopefully spend the rest of my life there. Admist danger and stuff, it's a good place."

"You know, I was a little nervous about dating because I was afraid that a guy might be able to reject me because I was just too shy and somewhat nervous."

"That's what I was thinking too." Arizona added.

One look at each other and they could sense that they have the same thing in common; feeling shy. It was like the start of something sweet between both of them. Arizona would never expect meeting someone from the same species because of being surrounded by other wolves back at Kong Wolf City for years and to him, it felt like he could see himself with her.

Zeke and Lani kinda wanted to get to know each other for a while and Zeke asked, "So...what do you like to do?"

Lani stared at Zeke for a bit and replied, "I kinda like kung-fu."

That surprised him for a minute to know that Lani has an interest in kung-fu and replied, "So do I!"

Lani gasped in surprise for a second there after hearing that Zeke has the same interest as well and she said, "Are you good at it?"

"Yeah, I actually train and live at the Jade Palace." Zeke replied.

Lani gasped in shock and amazement and said, "Get out!"

Zeke smiled at her and said, "No, I'm serious. It was after I found my brother and I've been into kung-fu since then and it's been that way for almost 2 years."

Lani chuckled softly and he took a huge liking to Zeke and she said, "Maybe you should give me some pointers."

Meanwhile, Musaki and Summer looked at them and overheard many conversations they're having and it seems like it was the triple date was the best idea they ever had before. Summer chuckled softly and said, "Sounds like they're getting along."

Musaki agreed as well and he was surprised to see Zeke open up to her and he said, "It's the first time I've ever seen Zeke open up to anyone and that normally doesn't happen often."

Summer looked surprised to hear this from Musaki and asked, "How do you mean?"

Musaki lets out a deep sigh, scratched the back of his head and said, "Well...weeks after we got reunited, he seems to have trouble opening up to anyone, particularly with Shifu, Po and most of the Five but he's not shy opening up to me because we talk pretty much about everything. As for people he just met, he's always unsure because he fears rejection coming in."

Summer couldn't help but feel sorry for him and then he looks at Musaki and she said, "Looks like they're getting along so well."

As they were walking, they decided to take a little stop to Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop for a little dinner and when they entered, there was one full table that had the 'reserved' sign up. For some reason, it felt like Mr. Ping read their minds and when they all sat down, Mr. Ping immediately came over to them and said, "Hello there. I see you're all ready for valentine's day, I see."

Musaki chuckled softly at that and he said, "I guess so. But the holiday's only like six days away."

Mr. Ping lets out a chuckle and he said, "Oh, I know. This happens through the week of valentine's day and when every couple comes by for dinner, I do what I can to make their date more pleasurable."

Musaki looked at all of the dates, then turned back to him and said, "In that case, can you give us some noodles, please?"

"Coming up!" Mr. Ping exclaimed.

As Mr. Ping went off to get some noodles, the rest of them were talking amongst themselves to sorta get to know each other a little bit and Arizona stared deep in Sierra's eyes and felt like he was lost inside of her beauty. When Sierra looked up at Arizona, she could see that he's staring at her and when he caught her attention, he was completely embarassed to know that he was staring at her and he lets out a very nervous chuckle and said, "I'm sorry. It's just that...your eyes...they're so beautiful."

Sierra started giggling a little bit and then, she responds, "Thanks. I was a little afraid that someone can look at me and think that I'm weird."

Arizona completely stared at her eyes and he responded, "Well, I don't think you're weird at all."

Sierra started giggling as she stared at him and blushed a little and said, "Aw, thank you."

Just then, Mr. Ping came back with several bowls of soup and brought it to them all and they definitely were looking forward to indulge themselves into it. He chuckled softly and said, "Enjoy, you all."

"Thanks." Musaki said.

They were picking up their chopsticks and everyone stared eating some. The taste immediately made the girls' day..or night (depending how you look at it) and it was like nothing they ever tasted before. Sierra was the first one to react in such an insanely positive way and she said, "This is the best thing I've ever put in my mouth."

Arizona chuckled softly as he takes a sip of noodles and then didn't notice a little string hanging beneath his muzzle. Sierra looked at him and she started giggling softly and Arizona didn't quite get the humor in this and he replied, "What's so funny?"

She looked at him and pointed at her muzzle as if to remind him there was something in his nose and when Arizona tried to grab his upper lip, he could touch the string of noodle near his muzzle and he immediately felt embarassed by it as he removes it from his lip and ate it. He chuckled nervously and said, "Sorry about that."

"You're funny." Sierra added.

"Who, me? Nah..."Arizona said, trying to cover up the embarassment.

Lani picked up the noodles from her chopsticks and when Zeke ate his, they couldn't help but stare at each other while their mouths were still hanging from the noodles they were eating. They let out a small chuckle as they kept eating.

Musaki and Summer picked up their bowl and took a sip on it and when they set it down, three strings of noodles went to Musaki's upper and lower lip and Summer started laughing at this and Musaki wasn't sure what to make of it and she said, "If only I had seen your silly side when we were kids."

Then, Musaki sees the noodle strings around him and he started laughing too and said, "Yeah, that would've been different for me."

"You know, it's the first time I ever heard you laugh in so long. Because we never had a chance to get to know each other really well." Summer explained.

Musaki looked at her and sighed in response and then said, "Well, I was still in grieving. I never knew you noticed me since then."

"Summer stared at him in the eyes and said, "Well, I'm noticing you now."

That made Musaki feel like he was gonna make it through this date and made his first one really special. As they all kept eating their noodles, Mr. Ping just stared through the kitchen and lets out a happy sigh and said, "Young love..."

Later that night, they all decided to look up at the stars for a minute and at first glance at the moon, Zeke and Lani couldn't help but get lost in the beauty of it. Lani smiled and said, "The moon looks so beautiful tonight."

Zeke looked at her and replied, "Just like you."

Lani starts gigling and Zeke just laughed a little bit and then, it was time for Lani to get something out of her chest and she said, "Hey, Zeke...I bet being adopted made you want to experience life a little more, huh?"

That surprised Zeke to know that Lani was adopted and he turned to her and asked, "Really?"

"Yeah. I was originally from Africa and there was this huge war between the lions and my family. Even though we're from the same feline species, they always hated each other. One day, this one lioness went in and tried to kill my family and before she could even get to me, my parents went and stopped them. As hard as they tried, she slaughtered them and all that was left was the dead bodies of my mom and dad. It was the worst day of my life. I just decided to run away and never return and then I ended up in China while I was on a crate full of carrots. I was wandering around one day and then, someone came and took me in their home and I've been there for like 8 years. My adopted parents were really great and despite a few different species, we're like family." Lani replied.

Zeke was ultimately surprised by this and he could relate to her and said, "I was adopted too...by some foster parents. Man, that was brutal. My foster dad was like a total abuser and would just put me down a lot, thinking I'll never amount to anything. I've been reserved from everyone else outside of where I was from because I didn't want to feel rejected or anything. One day, a couple of gorilla guards arrested them for possession of drugs and child abuse and I was sent to the Valley of Peace, hoping to get a fresh start with some new foster parents. We rarely talk, but I did feel happy with them. When I turned 14, I found out that I had a twin brother and I never really thought it was possible...until we met. The day I met Musaki...was like something I never really thought could happen, but at the time...I didn't really believe it. Above all that, I kinda got to know him more and we've been tight ever since."

"Wow...that's a very touching story." Lani said.

Zeke lets out a small exhale and he said, "Musaki and I are like friends rather than brothers...but it's nice enough to know that I can always rely on him."

Meanwhile, Sierra and Arizona were laying down on the grass, just looking at the stars and when they saw a shooting star, both of them were really excited about this and Sierra said, "If you make a wish upon a shooting star, it'll come true."

Arizona looked at her and he wouldn't expect anything like that to happen and he said, "Really? I've never heard of things like that."

"Just try it."

Arizona took a deep breath and tried to think of something and then, he turned back to her and replied, "My wish is that...I hope to continue living my life in peace."

Sierra was instantly surprised at this and she asked, "How come?"

Arizona felt totally nervous about his answer and he turned to her and said, "Can I trust you?"

She nodded her head and then, Arizona told her, "What I might say...it's a memory that I wish I can forget. A long time ago, I was orphaned and my parents were killed...in separate occasions. My mom was killed by a croc bandit and my dad was killed by my uncle a year later...and then took me in. Every day, I was constantly abused, hated, beaten by him and his stupid comrades. Each and every day of the freakin' years, I had to put up with so much crap that it just brought me to a point where I just wanna end my life, you know? Sometimes I wished I would never even exist anymore. You can't imagine how many times I wished I wanted to leave that tower so badly. Then, just a couple of months ago, my life was changed drastically when someone got me out of a life of misery and darkness and into something new and bright full of happiness and hope would never end and took me to the Valley of Peace where I live right now. If it wasn't for that person, I would've grown up miserable for the rest of my life."

"Who was that person?" asked Sierra.

Arizona then points out to Musaki and when she looked at him, she was surprised to know that the person that saved Arizona is the same person that's dating Summer. She smiled at him and then turns to Arizona and said, "You must be lucky to have a friend like him."

"Yep."

Then, Arizona lifts up his shirt and he shows her some parts of his brutal scars he had growing up and she looked horrified to see what he's been through and she said, "I'm so sorry that happened to you."

Arizona then puts it back on and said, "It's a reminder of what I had to deal with and also wishing the days I wanted to get out. Because of Musaki, he taught me to live. I'm just hoping that one day I would do the same thing for him as he did for me."

Then, Summer looked at Musaki and she laid her head on his shoulder. She purred at him and he puts his hand around her and just let the moment sink in. She said, "This is what I was expecting for my first date."

"So did I." Musaki said.

Then, he took a look around and sees Zeke and Arizona enjoying themselves with their dates and he felt happy for them as well and Musaki lays his head towards hers and he said, "I wish this would never end."

"Me neither."

Later on, they all made their way home and all of them were laughing and just talking and when they got back to Summer's house, Summer told Musaki, "This was the best first date I ever had."

"Mine too. In fact, I think it was the best thing that ever happened." Musaki answered.

They all stared at each other and Musaki scratched the back of his head and said, "Well...I guess we better get back to the palace, but this was a lot of fun."

One look at each other's eyes, they leaned forward to each other and gave out a kiss. They wrapped their arms around each other as they continued kissing each other and Arizona did the same with his date and so did Zeke. When they broke off the kiss, it was like something that they could not even expect to imagine. Summer smiled at him and she said, "Can't wait for valentine's day."

"I'm looking forward to it too."

Summer, Sierra and Lani all head back inside the house and they said their goodbyes to each other and it left Musaki, Arizona and Zeke completely happy for how it turned out and as they made their way back to the bunkhouse, it was a moment they could savor for the rest of their lives. Soon enough, they could tell that the hallway was kinda half-dark, so maybe someone would be awake but out of the blue, in comes Shifu right in front of them.

Shifu smiled at all three of them and by the looks on their faces, it sounds like their first dates became the best ones. He asked, "How did it go?"

"It was the best night we ever had in a long time." Musaki answered.

"Ours too." Arizona and Zeke agreed.

Just then, Viper, Crane, Mantis, Monkey, Po and Tigress overheard that they're back and Viper was the first one to come in and said, "I'm so proud of you guys! I bet it was a pleasant experience."

"It was...and we owe it all to you." Zeke added.

Viper was suddenly shocked that they're thanking her for getting through the first date and she asked, "What for?"

"You told us to be ourselves...and it worked." Arizona said, happily.

Most of them were in shock that they're thanking Viper for giving them dating advice and Mantis chimed in and said, "We helped too!"

"Ha! The only thing you helped was giving the worst dating advice for just making out instead of dating." Viper said, scoffing.

Monkey looked flabbergasted to hear this coming out of Viper and he said, "Well...how else are they gonna learn how to impress a girl?"

Musaki butted in and replied, "Easy...by not listening to your advice."

Viper shrieked with laughter after she heard Musaki's comeback joke and she said, "You tell him, Musaki!"

Arizona and Zeke started laughing with each other and kept talking about their first dates and Musaki was smiling throughout and suddenly, Tigress went up to him and said, "How would anyone date someone like you?"

"I'm sweet, nice, charming and also very likeable. Also very sensitive and I'm kind of in touch with my feminine side. I think that kinda helps too." Musaki replied.

Tigress was silent about this for a minute and he said, "Besides, you'll never know unless you try it...unless you wanna be a lonely old tiger that couldn't get a date even if you tried."

"WHOA!" Monkey replied, as he burst out laughing hysterically.

She shook her head at that and said, "Take all those away and what have you got left?"

"Uh...you. And your dating advice...at least I won't end up like you." Musaki said, with a laugh.

Monkey and Po were laughing hysterically at the second comeback and they high-fived each other and Shifu said, "Do tell us about it."

With that, Musaki, Arizona and Zeke started telling them everything and it was like he's totally stoked up about Valentine's day after all and with almost 5 days nearing, he hopes that whatever happens will turn out better than the one he just experienced.

* * *

><p>How was that? There's lots more coming! BTW, Happy Valentine's Day!<p> 


	5. Another Night Out

Second evening of dating.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Another Night Out<p>

Another day comes by and it was already five days until Valentine's day comes along and Musaki was sitting on the rooftop of the Jade Palace, looking back on his first date he had and it was like the best experience he's ever had before. The fact that Zeke and Arizona got dates of their own made him feel happy to see them happy. But he just couldn't keep his mind off of Summer and is thinking about going out again...but to where?

"Hey, Saki."

Musaki turns around and he sees Arizona walking by and he lets out a slight chuckle and replied, "How's it going?"

Arizona lets out a deep sigh as he sat down next to him and replied, "Going good, I guess."

Judging by the look on Arizona's face, Musaki could see that he's feeling happy about going through that first date and Musaki smiled a little and asked, "So...how do you like Sierra?"

Arizona blushed at the thought for a minute and then he scratched his ear, then replied in a shy tone, "Not sure."

Arizona didn't want to admit this, but he suddenly felt like for the first time in his life that he's got himself a little crush on Sierra. He lets out a small smile as he kept thinking about her and Musaki could sense it without even asking. He could actually hear Arizona giggling just a little bit and then he turns to Musaki, with a smirk on his face and that completely made him embarassed.

"Were you giggling?" asked Musaki.

"No..." Arizona said, in an innocent tone.

Then, Musaki heard Arizona giggle again, only this time with his paws on his mouth and figured that Musaki wouldn't hear it, but he did and he also saw it too. Arizona blushed yet again and he asked, "You think Sierra likes me?"

"AHA! I knew it! You like her, don't ya?" Musaki exclaimed.

Arizona knew there was no turning back on this question and he didn't want to admit it to him, but the look on Musaki's face was foolproof enough to know that Arizona hid something. He then sighed heavily and said to him, "All right. You caught me. I like her, okay?"

Musaki nodded his head and he lets out a small chuckle and a gentle punch on his arm and said, "I knew it. And may I ask why?"

Arizona sighed happily and told him, "There's something about her that I like...her eyes, her voice, the way she laughs...but mostly her eyes. Those beautiful orange eyes...I've never seen anyone look so beautiful before."

"Kinda makes you think that she might be your mate, huh?"

Musaki started laughing at that and then Arizona lets out an amused sigh and said, "Come on. I'm not sure if she's the one for me...at least not yet."

Musaki nodded his head in understanding and he said to him, "We've only got like 5 days left until valentine's day, so...we probably might do another triple date again."

Hearing that made Arizona's heart flutter in ultimate joy and glee with the fact that he might see Sierra again and he said, "That would be awesome."

A few hours later, Shifu went up to Musaki and Arizona as they walked in the Sacred hall of Warriors and then explained to them about an event and he said, "If you're not doing anything tonight, there's a play about Valentine's day; about a couple of friends that doesn't know what it might be like to celebrate the one you love and then understands it later and enjoys it throughout."

"Sounds like it was well-written for us." Musaki explained.

Shifu handed the scrolls over to them and both of them didn't know what the deal is until Shifu said, "You can take your dates there tonight."

The looks on Musaki and Arizona's face was completely well-enough for Shifu to see because it meant that they're gonna do another triple date and he said, "Better be well-dressed for tonight. And also...let them know."

Not long after, Musaki and Arizona explained the whole thing to Zeke and he was also excited for another date with the girls as well and with sunset approaching, all the boys freshened themselves up for this play and wore a few elegant outfits themselves, looking spiffier than the first dates. Musaki; he wore a green vest with a straw hat, Zeke; a yin-yang shirt and Arizona; the same khaki pants and also a black and white vest.

Tigress then walked towards the hallway and she was shocked to see all three of them dressed up and she asked, "Another date?"

"Yep. This time, we're going to a play." Musaki replied.

She scoffed at all of them and asked, "Haven't you gone on one date last night?"

Zeke took a deep breath and said, "Yeah, but a second date is cooler from the first. Besides, we got plenty of time before valentine's day."

"Hey, guys. We'd better get going. Don't wanna be late." Musaki added.

They made their way out of the door and Tigress is left completely confused and also baffled about the whole thing and she said, "Why couldn't they just avoid dating?"

As they walked through the Valley, they saw Sierra, Lani and Summer walking their way and all three girls were surprised to see them dressed up and Summer asked, "You guys going to the play?"

"Yeah." Zeke replied.

That meant another date for all six of them and soon enough, the girls wanted in on it as well as they made their way to the play. When they attended a little playhouse village, almost everyone showed up and when they entered, they turned in their scrolls to enter and they finally got in there with the best seats of the house.

They took their seats and they all sat next to each other, looking forward to a great night out and Musaki was stoked up about this play and he said, "I've never seen a play before, so this might be my first time."

Summer giggled a little bit and replied, "It's okay. It's my first time too."

And then...the show starts. It shows the three friends that didn't know what's so special about valentine's day and felt the nervousness when it comes to dating girls. When they show the part where one male duck dropped his beak when he saw a beautiful female goose came his way, it left the crowd laughing in hysterics, including Musaki and the others.

"Okay, now that's someone I can relate to that easily." Musaki said, laughing.

And then, it shows where the two friends; a rabbit and a pig comes up to see another set of girls coming in and when they tried to get their attention by basically making fools of themselves, it didn't set off the way they initially planned it to be. Arizona chuckled softly at this and said, "I feel sorry for those guys."

"That's what most guys try to do to impress girls; try to do something weird. Honestly, it never works." Sierra explained.

Hearing this made Arizona really surprised and he asked, "Do they really do that?"

"Yep."

Then, the scene takes place at night where they finally got on their first date and started with dining out to eat, dancing, and watching the stars at night. The romantic moment definitely made the audience feel for the scene and soon enough, when valentine's day came...in comes a big heart and one of them hopeless romantics confesses his love to her date and it tugged everyone's heartstrings...including Arizona's.

When they cut to the hugging scene, Arizona let out a single tear under his eye and Sierra was the first one to catch it for him. He looked at her and he said, "Thanks. It just..."

Sierra smiled at Arizona and she said, "Seeing your sensitive side is what I like most about you."

She handed him a tissue and he graciously accepted it as he wiped the tears from his eyes and he kept on looking at the rest of the play and a couple of minutes later, they show all the hopeless romantics go on a boat ride into the sunset with them and ended the play on a sweet note.

Everyone gave a standing ovation for the story and it was something that all six of the dates wish could play out in real life. After they left, they kept talking about it and it seems as though they had a great time.

When Musaki, Arizona and Zeke went back to the palace, Shifu was the first one to see them come in front of the palace doors and he asked, "How was the play?"

Musaki smiled and replied, "Really great. We had a lot of fun."

"Glad to hear."

* * *

><p>Was that awesome or what? There's more coming your way!<p> 


	6. Birthday Valentine

This came out of my head during that time and a few characters from my friends make an appearance. Ichi is owned by Wonder Panda Tan-Tan and Naomi, Kendall, Spencer and James are owned by Angel-of-Darkness.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Birthday Valentine<p>

With only four more days left until Valentine's day, Musaki made his way to the Valley just for a walk and when he got to the bookstore, he was looking forward to check out some new manga. He enters in, only to find his best friend Ichi looking around in one section and he figured that he would surprise him on the other side of the bookshelf. He quietly stands on one side of that shelf, snickering quietly to make sure Ichi doesn't suspect a thing.

After a few minutes, Ichi was finished with the book and decided to put it back on the shelves and he was alarmed with the sight of blue eyes staring at him. Then, he stared at it for a while and he recognized those blue eyes anywhere. He lets out a smile and then uncovers another set of books, revealing that it was only Musaki.

Musaki waved at him and he asked, "Seen anything good, Ich?"

Ichi laughed at this comment and he replied, "Yeah...a pair of blue panda eyes staring back at me."

Ichi then walked to the other side to find him there and when Musaki turned around, he said, "Looks like that would be a funny book to read."

Both of them were laughing as they did a signature handshake and high-fived each other and Ichi asked, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Checking out to see some new books. I see you're here for that same reason too." Musaki replied.

Ichi chuckled softly as he set the book down and then, he said, "Yeah, I guess. Heard you got a girlfriend now."

Ichi just started laughing while Musaki just blushed, trying to keep his embarassment to himself and he said, "Well...she's sorta my valentine. I just don't know if it's official yet."

"Yeah, I understand how you feel. I bet Shifu wanted you to enjoy this holiday, huh?" asked Ichi.

Musaki was surprised to know that it was exactly what Shifu wanted him to do and asked, "How'd you know that?"

Ichi lets out a sigh of exasperation and replied, "He did the same thing to me and I dated three girls prior to the actual holiday; Kaguya, Kuro and Rachel."

Musaki stared at him confused like and asked, "Who's Rachel?"

Ichi didn't think Musaki would handle who Rachel was and he confessed, "My crush...that I used to go to high school with in Japan. Did I mention that she's a vampire?"

Musaki dropped his jaw at the inept thought that Ichi dated a vampire for the first time. He replied, "No, you didn't mention that part."

"Yeah...anyways, I got kissed by all three of them and I love all of them. Because of what I've been through in my life, they loved me for me and it was pretty much the best thing I've ever experienced and if it wasn't for him, I would've just missed out on it because who would ever fall in love with a half-demon like me?"

Musaki could sense that Ichi was a little depressed by that thought and he replied, "I would...if I was a girl, that is."

Ichi couldn't believe what Musaki just said, but they both started laughing with each other. For some reason, it made him feel better about himself and he said, "It'd be weird...but at least you made me laugh."

"That's true. I'll tell Shifu and the others I saw you there." Musaki said.

Ichi smiled at that and he said, "No probs. Might drop by for a visit on valentine's day."

"That'd be awesome."

Not long after that, Musaki left the bookstore and made his way back to the Jade Palace until he sees his best friends; Spencer, Naomi and James coming in. He smiled at them and said, "Hey, guys!"

All three of them were happy to see Musaki coming in and brought them in for a group hug and James asked, "How are ya, Saki-boy?"

Musaki chuckled at that name and he replied, "Doing well, actually. Just...walking back to the Jade Palace."

Naomi went over to him and she hugged him tightly and asked, "Are you doing anything tonight?"

Musaki nodded his head and replied, "Not that I know of? Why?"

Naomi took a deep sigh and she replied, "We're throwing a little birthday party tonight."

Musaki was excited to know someone's having a birthday tonight and he was really excited for that person and he asked, "Who's having a birthday?"

Spencer let out a sly chuckle on that answer and he replied, "Naomi's boyfriend."

His jaw dropped to the ground when he found out that it was Kendall's birthday and it was prior to valentine's day and he said, "That's so cool! How old's he turning?"

"17." Naomi replied.

Musaki was blown away by that reaction and he asked, "Whoa...dude's almost like older, isn't he?"

"We wouldn't say that." James added.

"Anyways, we're totally gonna surprise Kendall with an amazing birthday party in the history of sweet 17's! And Naomi's the mastermind behind it all on what he likes." Spencer also said.

Musaki chuckled softly and asked, "What are you gonna get him?"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, wouldn't it?" asked Naomi.

Musaki could guess that it would be something special and he totally understand what she meant by it and said, "Okay...I gotcha. I'm not sure what to get Kendall for a gift, but I'd like to attend."

"Awesome. It's held at his favorite hangout place; which is the karaoke room about a couple of miles from the Noodle Shop." Spencer said.

Then, Musaki looks over towards the Noodle Shop and then he sees the place Spencer mentioned and he said, "Okay, I see it now. Well, wish Kendall a happy birthday for me, okay?"

"Absoultely. You guys have been tight ever since we've been kidnapped by Tai Lung and Yaku-what's-her-face for 3 months." James added.

"Ugh...please don't mention that woman again. We're lucky that we made it out alive for once." Naomi added.

"Well...see yins tonight!" Musaki exclaimed.

Everyone said their goodbyes to Musaki as he headed back to the Jade palace, but then he was thinking of what to get Kendall for a present so he decided to take a quick stop at a little knickknack shop to get something he'd like.

Later that day, Musaki was getting ready for a little outing to attend Kendall's birthday and thought that it'd be great to bring Zeke and Arizona with them as well and luckily for him, they were coming out of the bunkhouse and saw Musaki ready to go and Zeke asked, "Where ya heading?"

"Out to a birthday party." Musaki replied.

"Who's having a birthday?" Arizona asked, a little excited.

"You remember Naomi, right?"

Arizona remembered her because he met her during the time she was harassed by Cece and her former gang and he responded, "Yeah, why?"

"Her boyfriend's having a birthday party tonight at the karaoke place near the Noodle Shop and I thought it'd be cool if you guys came." Musaki explained.

Arizona chuckled at this little shindig and exclaimed, "Count me in!"

"Who's Naomi?" asked Zeke,

Musaki sighed at his brother and replied, "I'll tell you on the way."

Later, when they got to the karaoke place, they could see that it was packed with a lot of people coming in and they could tell that this was gonna be huge. Just then, Naomi sees Musaki coming in and she went up to him and said, "Hey, glad you could make it!"

"Why wouldn't we? Your boyfriend's my best friend too." Musaki said, smiling.

Then, Musaki introduces Naomi to Zeke and Arizona, though she and Arizona already met before and he said, "Naomi, this is my brother Zeke and you remember Arizona, right?"

Arizona chuckled and hugged her and said, "Great to see you again."

"You too, Arizona."

Then, she shook Zeke's hand and Zeke replied, "Nice to meet you for the first time."

"Same here."

Just then, they all headed to this one table where Musaki sees James and Spencer there and they waved at Musaki and he waved back to them and then, he sees some of his friends and decided to introduce themselves and James said, "Those your friends?"

"Well, this is my friend, Arizona and this is Zeke, my brother." Musaki replied.

Both of them were a little shocked to know that Musaki has a brother and Spencer said, "You never said you had a brother."

"Well, you never asked."

They both shook Zeke's hand and he said, "Nice to meet you."

"The pleasure's all mine." Zeke responded.

After a couple of minutes to talking with each other, everyone caught Naomi's attention and she said, "I've just been informed that the birthday band member is making his way out of the Noodle Shop and into the karaoke palace. Everyone hide so we can surprise him."

Without asking, everyone started hiding all across the room to wait for Kendall's arrival. As the room grew silent and dark, in comes Kendall coming in with a sunlantern and when another came from the distance, everyone jumped up and exclaimed, "SURPRISE!"

Confetti, noisemakers and streamers went all around and it left Kendall speechless and also shocked that everyone would come out to celebrate this amazing occasion. He lets out a small chuckle as he walked by and he went up to his band members and he said, "You guys are freakin' awesome."

"So...how does it feel to be 17?" asked Spencer.

Kendall lets out a smile and he said, "Spence...how does it not feel to be 17? It's awesome!"

They cheered for him and hugged him tightly and then when he turns around, he sees Musaki coming in from behind and he was extremely glad to see him and they both hugged each other and Musaki said, "Happy birthday, Kendall."

"Saki, I'm so glad you made it." Kendall replied.

Then, he sees Zeke and Arizona coming in from behind and he shook their hands and said, "Man, this made it extra special for me."

Just then, the party started off with a bang as Kendall received many gifts from everyone else and also...Musaki was the one to give Kendall a gift he never expected to have; a little yin-yang open heart necklace with the two saying 'K and J...brotherhood will never separate.' It was a constant reminder of his younger brother and a fallen band member who made his dark side consume him deeply and cost him his life. The fact that Musaki decided to put it as a memory of Jason meant a lot to him and he said, "Thanks, Saki. This symbolizes the heart my brother still would've had if he didn't die. I'll treasure this for the rest of my life."

Kendall hugs Musaki tightly and he told him, "Even though he's turned a dark side, he's still family to you...no matter what."

"No doubt." Kendall added.

Later on, it was time for cake and everyone sung 'happy birthday' to Kendall and when he blew his candles, James asked him, "What'd ya wish for?"

Arizona scoffs at James for that and he said, "You can't ask him that. Otherwise, it won't come true."

Kendall started thinking about what his wish will be and he said, "My wish is to continue being around the people I've grown close to; my family, my friends, my band member...and also...my girlfriend who I will accept her for who she is and hope one day spend the rest of my life with."

Hearing that made Naomi a lot special and she hugged him tightly and told him, "That was the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me."

"We've been through a lot together, but the love we have for each other remains strong and will continue to be as invincible as ever." Kendall said.

Musaki could see that Kendall and Naomi are obviously happy together and he lets out a soft sigh and said, "Looks like Naomi has got a valentine on her own; the birthday boy. Really special."

"Tell me about it."

Just then, he sees Ichi coming in and Musaki was surprised to know that he was there too and said, "I didn't know you'd be coming."

"Well, I heard there was a birthday so I decided to see what it's all about." Ichi added.

Then, Naomi sees Ichi and she completely recognized him and said, "Ichi, right?"

"Hi, Naomi." Ichi replied.

She lets out a smile and said, "So glad you came to my boyfriend's birthday party."

Ichi looked at her confused-like and he asked, "You have a boyfriend?"

Then, Kendall comes in and he sees Ichi as well and Naomi said, "This is Ichi. Kendall, Ichi. Ichi, Kendall."

"Hi, nice to meet you." Ichi said, shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you as well. Thanks for coming to my birthday party." Kendall said, smiling.

"No probs."

20 minutes later, it's karaoke time! Naomi went on to the stage and she picked up the mic and said, "This song is dedicated to my boyfriend, who's also the birthday boy. We've been through a lot together and he's a member of the West Side Boys and I'm in love with the lead singer...like a love song. Happy birthday, Kendall."

Kendall starts blushing and he felt that it was sweet dedicating a song to him and as the music starts, she started to sing as if Kendall was the only one there.

_It's been said and done_

_Every beautiful thought's been already sung_

_And I guess right now_

_Here's another one_

_So your melody_

_will play on and on_

_With the best of them_

_You are beautiful_

_Like a dream come alive_

_Incredible_

_So cynical, magical, lyrical_

_You saved my life again_

_And I want you to know, baby_

_I-I love you like a love song, baby_

_I-I love you like a love song, baby_

_I-I love you like a love song, baby_

_And I keep hitting repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_I-I love you like a love song, baby_

_I-I love you like a love song, baby_

_I-I love you like a love song, baby_

_And I keep hitting repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_Constantly_

_Boy, you play through my mind like a symphony_

_There's no way to describe what you do to me_

_You just do to me_

_What you do_

_And it feels like I've been rescued_

_I've been set free_

_I am hypnotized by your destiny_

_You are magical, lyrical, beautiful_

_You are..._

_and I want you to know, baby_

_I-I love you like a love song, baby_

_I-I love you like a love song, baby_

_I-I love you like a love song, baby_

_And I keep hitting repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_I-I love you like a love song, baby_

_I-I love you like a love song, baby_

_I-I love you like a love song, baby_

_And I keep hitting repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_(I love you like a love song)_

_No one compares to stand alone_

_to every record I own_

_Music to my heart_

_That's what you are_

_Your song goes on and on and on..._

_I-I love you like a love song, baby_

_I-I love you like a love song, baby_

_I-I love you like a love song, baby_

_(I love you, I love you...like a love song, like a love song)_

_And I keep hitting repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_I-I love you like a long song, baby_

_I-I love you like a love song, baby_

_I-I love you like a love song, baby_

_I love you...like a love song..._

Everyone clapped and cheered for Naomi and Kendall gave her a standing ovation to her for dedicating such a beautiful song to her and that made him feel totally special and he decided to dedicate a song to her to make her valentine's day more special (being that it's early).

Him along with James and Spence went to the stage and Kendall grabbed the mic and said, "I do love Naomi a lot and that song...it's like it related to me because me and my band do sing songs. But I bet nothing compares the one I'm dedicated to my valentine. I wrote this on my own a few weeks after we escaped from being kidnapped a couple of months ago. It was a lot to deal with, but I knew that something or someone was gonna keep me from seeing her again, then everyday is like an emotional rainy day for me. So...this is for you and to let everyone know that I can't be the same without her."

When the music plays, Kendall starts singing it with so much passion, it was like he imagined Naomi was the only one there.

_If you ever leave me, baby_

_Leave some morphine out my door_

_Cuz it would take a whole lot of medication_

_to realize what we used to have, we don't have it anymore_

_There's no religion that can save me_

_no matter how long my knees are on the floor_

_Ohh, so keep in mind_

_of all the sacrifices I'm making_

_to keep you by my side_

_to keep me from walking out the door_

_All: Cuz there'll be no sunlight_

_If I lose you, baby_

_And there'll be no clear skies_

_If I lose you, baby_

_And just like the clouds, my eyes will do the same_

_If you walk away_

_Every day it will rain, rain, ra-a-ain_

_Oooh-ooh-ooh-ooh_

_Oooh-ooh-ooh-ooh..._

_Kendall: I never would've been your mother's favorite_

_Ya daddy couldn't have looked me in the eye_

_Ooh, if I was in their shoes, I'd be doing the same thing_

_Saying there goes my little girl_

_Walking with that troublesome guy..._

_But they'd be afraid_

_of something they can't understand_

_Ooh, but little darling_

_watch me change their minds_

_Yeah, for you, I'll try, I'll try, Ill try, I'll try-y-y-_

_To pick up these broken pieces till I'm bleeding_

_if that'll make it right..._

_All: Cuz there'll be no sunlight_

_If I lose you, baby_

_And there'll be no clear skies_

_If I lose you, baby_

_And just like the clouds, my eyes will do the same_

_if you walk away, everyday it'll rain, rain, ra-a-ain..._

_Oooh-ooh-ooh-ooh_

_Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh_

_Kendall: Ohh! _

_Don't you say...goodbye_

_Don't you say...goodbye_

_I'll pick up these broken pieces till I'm bleeding_

_if that'll make it right..._

_Cuz there'll be no sunlight_

_If I lose you, baby_

_And there'll be no clear skies_

_If I lose you, baby_

_And just like the clouds_

_My eyes will do the same_

_If you walk away_

_Everyday it'll rain, rain, ra-a-ain..._

_All: Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh_

_Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh..._

Everyone cheered for them and Naomi gave them a standing ovation as she went onstage and kissed him on the lips. She smiled at him and said, "Happy birthday, Kendall."

"Happy Valentine's day to you too." Kendall said, hugging her, making it the best birthday he's ever had before.

* * *

><p>The two songs were 'Love You Like a Love Song' from Selena Gomez and the Scene and the other was 'It Will Rain' from Bruno Mars. Again, Ichi is owned by Wonder Panda Tan-Tan and Naomi, Kendall, James and Spencer are owned by Angel-of-Darkness. Hope ya like it. And there's more coming up!<p> 


	7. Watching the Sunset

Thought it'd be cute if it was just Musaki and Summer on a date themse;ves.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Watching the Sunset<p>

The next day, only three more days left until it was valentine's day and Musaki thought about Summer and he figured what he was gonna do today with her. Nothing special or fancy, just to enjoy themselves somewhere beautiful. He didn't exactly know what he had in mind, but he was hoping to just watch the sunset with her.

Just then, Viper comes up to Musaki and she poked at his back with her tail and that caught his attention as he turns around and sees her behind him. He lets out a small sigh and he said, "Hey, Viper."

Viper was smiling at him for some reason and she slithered up to him and asked, "Whatcha doing?"

Musaki lets out a heavy sigh and fidgeted his fingers for a while and replied, "Well...I was thinking of watching the sunset with Summer tonight. I kinda don't know what special thing we might do together."

She completely understood what he was talking about and she said, "I think that's a great idea. You and her...watching the sunset together. I think it's a very sweet idea you have."

"Yeah, I know." Musaki said, with a sigh.

Musaki looks up at the sky and figured that it's almost time for the sunset and he immediately mustered up some courage to ask her to join in. He stood up and said, "You know, I think watching the sunset would be a great idea and we'll talk a little bit."

"How about a little picnic to go along with it?" asked Viper.

That idea popped into Musaki's head and figured that it's the greatest idea she could ever come up with and he said, "Yeah...that's be great. Wonder what she likes."

"Maybe you can find some snacks in the kitchen." Viper answered.

Without thinking about it, Musaki immediately sprinted to the bunkhouse, he went up to his room and he picked up his new picnic basket and went to the kitchen to pick up a few things; some bananas, grapes, a few sandwiches and some strawberry cake. He sets them all into the basket and covered it all with a blanket t enjoy the setting. Then, he brings it all out and Viper could see that he's got that part covered and he smiled at her and said, "Thanks for the suggestion."

"You guys enjoy yourselves." Viper said, smiling.

Later on, Musaki caught up with Summer as she brought out her picnic basket as well and he was surprised that she was thinking the same thing as he did and when they saw each other, they could see that they each brought their own picnic baskets. Summer chuckled softly and said, "I guess we're both going on a picnic then."

"And watch the sunset together." Musaki added.

She was excited to hear him say that and she said, "I know a place. Follow me!"

They immediately went outside the Valley of Peace and then they headed to this one place that overlooks the entire town and a view of the Jade Palace and when they got there, Musaki was surprised by the beauty of how it looks from above. He said, "Wow...that's pretty cool."

"Yeah, I know. I used to go there when I was a kid to sorta get away from the orphanage for a while and just watch the sunset." Summer explains.

Musaki sat down on the ground and he said, "Sounds a lot cooler than the Peach Tree at the Jade Palace."

When Summer sat down, they each opened up their picnic basket and placed both blankets towards themselves and brought out whatever food they brought in. Soon enough, they began eating and talking with each other and just talked about their lives after being adopted and what's it like to have an adopted family. Later on, the sun begins to set and they both witnessed it together, which proves to be the most beautiful thing ever.

Summer looked at Musaki and she asked, "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah." Musaki replied.

"The day I left the orphanage...I didn't know you were looking for me. Why did you?"

Musaki bit his lip after hearing that question and then he looked back on how they first met when they bwere kids and how one day, Musaki looked for her, but she was already adopted anyway. He looked at her and replied, "I kinda wanted to see you again and asked if we wanted to be friends, but you were already gone. Even when I was younger, there was something about you that felt like I was never alone to begin with and wanted to get to know you more. I guess I was too late for that then...until I saw you again a few days ago and it just felt like it was th happiest day of my life."

Summer blinked her eyes and she felt a little bit of guilt about that day and she said, "We never got a chance to say goodbye to each other."

Musaki smiled at her and then, he puts his hand on her shoulder and said, "After reuniting with you...I don't think we'll ever say goodbye. In a few days, valentine's day will be the greatest day of my life as long as we celebrate it together."

Summer smiled at him and as well and then she said, "There's a valentine's day dance at the karaoke place near the Noodle Shop and do you think you could be my date there too? Sierra and Lani will come along too."

That made Musaki feel like he could jump for joy after announcing that news and he said, "I'd love to go."

"Thanks."

Both of them just looked at the sky and sees that the sun is far gone and all that's left is a couple of purple, red and pink skies all around and both of them nestled their heads towards each other and Summer said, "This is the best time of my life."

"Mine too."

* * *

><p>Was that sweet or what? Sorry I had to make it short, though. Stick around for more.<p> 


	8. Prepping for Valentine's Day

Of course like any valentine's day, everyone preps for that special someone with making cards and stuff. For this one, I decided to go with the humor approach.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Prepping for Valentine's Day<p>

Two more days left until V-day kicks in and Musaki decided to start it off with making some valentine's day cards to Summer and Zeke and Arizona joined in as well. Musaki did his best to draw a huge heart in front of the card while Zeke wrote down 'Happy Valentine's Day' and Arizona thought up of something to say to Sierra on the card. It was apparent that they're really hoping this valentine's day would be something to remember...being that it is their first time.

Arizona looked up at the table and sees a little paintbrush and just painted the heart he drew red and then wrote something sentimental under there.

"Hey, Musaki...what do you think Lani will react when she sees this?" asked Zeke, showing his brother the card he got.

He takes a look at it and sees a drawing of him and Lani as if they were under a moonlight and he replied, "Looks cute. Where's the rest of you guys?"

Zeke snickered at Musaki's comment and he said, "Very funny, bro."

"It's looks good, though."

They continued on with making the cards and to Musaki's surprise, there was a red rose near Arizona and he didn't notice why it's sticking out in front of him. He then asked him, "What up with the rose?"

Arizona looks down and sees the rose near his side, picks it up and said, "Went to the flower shop and I saw that they had some pretty cool set of roses. I decided to pick this one for Sierra because that's what her personality is when I saw her...beautiful as a rose."

"You're making yourself sound like an old romance writer." Zeke added.

Arizona scoffs at him and he said, "Give me some credit."

"Hey, guys. There's this valentine's day dance coming in on Friday and I think it'd be really awesome if we bring our valentine's there." Musaki said.

Both of them looked at Musaki a little excited, but also stunned to find that there would be dancing involved. Zeke asked, "Dance?"

"Yep. Have you guys ever slow-danced before?" asked Musaki.

They both shrugged at that question and scratched the back of the necks as if not to respond to that question, but the looks on their expressions was priceless enough for Musaki and he asked, "You don't know how to slow dance, do you?"

"Not that we have." Arizona replied.

Musaki sighed heavily at that one and he's got some experience slow-dancing himself and he said, "Maybe you guys can learn how to."

Zeke scoffs at him and asked, "Who's gonna teach us?"

"I will."

All three of them looked over and they saw Shifu standing there and he walked up to all three of them and he said, "Heard about a little dance Friday night. Valentine's day is only two days away and I'm pretty sure that's enough time to learn how to slow dance with a girl."

"Are you gonna show us how?" asked Arizona.

"Yes...but you two are gonna have a little test just by dancing with each other." Shifu said, with a smirk.

Arizona and Zeke looked at Shifu like he was crazy for attempting to do something like this and both of them were gonna hesitate for this, but not until Shifu said, "We start right now."

All three of them headed to Musaki's room and then Shifu immediately gave Zeke and Arizona some instructions, which added to their nervousness and deem it uncomfortable to be in that position. Shifu then tells them to face each other and by the looks in their eyes, they could see that they're just as nervous as the actual dance.

Shifu cleared his throat as he began the instruction and he said, "To do a slow-dance, you have to take the lead, so Zeke...put your right hand on Arizona's left hand."

Zeke reluctantly tried to do it, but he actually did it anyway, but then came the big shocker for both of them.

"Now...with your left hand, place it around Arizona's waist."

"D-do what?" asked Zeke, a little embarassed.

Shifu stared at him with a stern glare as if he's trying to talk himself out of it, but Zeke knew there was no way out for this one, so he placed it around Arizona's waist which was slightly awkward for both of them and then Shifu said, "Now...Zeke take one step forward and Arizona...one step back."

Both of them practiced their slow dancing skills and both of them were pretty much embarassed about this and though it was awkward, they're starting to learn a little bit.

Musaki stifled his laughter at seeing both of them dance together and he said, "I think you guys make an adorable couple."

Zeke groaned in embarassment while Arizona just let out a low growl for that comment and Shifu started laughing a little bit and he said, "That's enough for now."

Both of them sighed in relief as they let go of each other and Zeke said, "I have to say...that was kinda fun. A little weird...but fun."

Arizona lets out a deep exhale and told him, "I don't think I've ever been this uncomfortable in my life."

Then, they looked at Musaki and they noticed that he's the only one that hasn't learned how to and Arizona asked, "How come you didn't get taught?"

"I actually did learn a few years ago. There was this winter dance at the orphanage and I guess a girl came by and taught me how to slow dance. Of course, I was 11, so I didn't know what to expect, but I got it down pat." Musaki explained.

"That makes perfect sense." Zeke added, sarcastically.

Musaki left the room for a little while and Zeke lets out a big sigh and he said, "How does Shifu think of these things, I'll never know."

Then, Arizona just stood there, feeling a little bit down as he sat down on the floor for a while and Zeke went over to him and he said, "You okay?"

Arizona lets out a deep sigh and he said, "Do you really think I can do this? I mean, I've never felt this way about a girl before...especially one who's the same species as me."

Zeke suddenly finds out that he likes Sierra and he lets out a sly chuckle and said, "You lucky dog, you. I'm thinking you're starting to have feelings for her...so quickly."

"Do you really think someone like me would be worthy of anything?" asked Arizona.

Zeke patted him in the back and said, "Aw, come on. You've got plenty to offer her. Well...not yet, but somehow. I'm sure Sierra would like to be around someone like you."

Arizona takes a few deep breaths and said, "I guess you're right."

"Hey, since no one's here, wanna practice some more?"

Arizona lets out another nervous sigh and he stood up and replied, "I guess. Since no one's around anyway."

Both of them practiced dancing together and Arizona then said, "I hope no one finds out."

"That'd be embarassing."

* * *

><p>That was pretty much added throughout this chapter. Two more chapters left!<p> 


	9. Accepting Each Other As Valentine's

Guess who the next couple is?

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Accepting Each Other As Valentine's<p>

With one more day left until valentine's day, everyone was getting ready for Valentine's day and Po was the most stoked up about the holiday as well as he decided to make a valentine's day card for a certain someone he had in mind. He took some of what was left over from Musaki's artwork to make a perfectly good card for his valentine.

Just then, Musaki walked past his room and sees that he's up to making a card and he went in and asked, "Hey, whatcha doing?"

Po turns around and sees Musaki just standing there and he lets out a nervous chuckle and replied, "Nothing..."

Musaki lets out a suspicious look on his face and realized that Po is hiding something and he asked, "What you got behind your back?"

"It's...nothing." Po said, with a sheepish laugh.

Musaki could see that Po is obviously hiding something and he immediately knew what it would be and he asked, "Making a valentine's day card?"

Po looked surprised to know that Musaki knows what he was hiding from and then he whispered, "How'd you know, Lil' Saki?"

Musaki dropped his jaw in shock and was surprised that he knew that Po would make a card for someone and he asked, "You are? Who's it for?"

"It's for Tigress." Po replied, nervously.

Then, Musaki's excited face turned into a bored glare and asked, "Really?"

"Yeah. I was kinda hoping she'd accept it and I wouldn't end up getting beaten up for it." Po added, nervously.

Then, Musaki could see that he's doing something nice for her, which was a little weird for him, but he accepted it anyway and he said, "I guess that's a good thing."

Minutes later, Po walks past her room and gently slides the card under her door and left the scene without anyone knowing it, hoping that Tigress can accept the card. As soon as Tigress walked into the room, she noticed a little piece of paper flying through her and she was quick to grab it and she received something she never expected to have; a valentine's day card. When she opened it, she could tell that it was Po's handwriting and little doodles he made of her and Po just holding hands.

She didn't think that Po could do something for her especially on a day like valentine's day, but at the same time, she has developed some feelings for him after that battle back at Gongmen City and thought that if he's that kind enough to show his affections towards her, she should do the same for him...but how?

Later on, Po was looking up at the stars at the Sacred Peach Tree, just looking over the view of the Valley of Peace and taking it all in. He lets out a nervous sigh and thought about what would happen if Tigress sees that valentine's day card he sent to her and worries that she might get mad and stuff like that.

Then, as if out of the blue...

"Po!"

Po could recognize that voice anywhere. He felt a little scared to turn around because he knows that it might be Tigress' angry voice and he responded, "Yes?"

Then, when he turned around, it was Tigress. He started quivering his lip and Tigress quickly went up to him, causing Po to back away from her and when he leaned against the tree, Tigress got close to him and she said, "I saw your little card."

"You did?" Po asked.

"Here's what I have to say about that." Tigress added.

Po tried to escape because he knows that she might beat him up, but as soon as he tried to leave, Tigress grabbed him by the hands and gave out a kiss towards his lips, which shocked him. Po's eyes widened at that and then he was frozen for a minute and just plopped onto the floor. Tigress tried to wake him up, but he wasn't moving.

"Po? Are you okay?" Tigress asked, in concern.

He was still unresponsive, thinking that she might've killed him. She grew absoultely worried for him and she tried his best to wake him up, but Po immediately got himself up and said, "I'm okay."

"You scared me, Po!" Tigress shouted.

"I'm sorry. I was just a little shocked." Po admitted.

Tigress then felt a sense of relief over this and she said, "I actually wanted to say thank you for sending me this card. It was really sweet of you to do that."

Po smiled at her and he smiled back and replied, "You've always been my valentine. I was a little scared that you'd get mad and that you'd reject me."

That reaction from Po became similar to hers and she said, "So did I. I felt the same way when I made my card to you."

Po was surprised to hear that Tigress made him a valentine's day card and when she gave it to Po, he immediately opened it up and said, "The one person I would love to spend valentine's day with would be no one else but my only panda friend...whom I am lucky enough to come into my life in an unexpected but great way. Happy Valentine's day, Dragon Warrior."

Po smiled at her and figured that what she wrote was sentimental and really sweet and asked, "You said that?"

"Yes. I didn't think that I would be good enough to even be your valentine." Tigress added.

"What are you talking about? I'd be more than happy to be your valentine." Po said.

She felt as if Po would be willing to be her valentine despite her fears and hesitations. But she smiled at him and said, "You're a good person, Po."

"So are you."

Both of them hugged each other and Tigress could feel a little bit of weight being lifted of her shoulders after years of carrying much baggage and they decided to look up at the stars together. She lets out a chuckle and said, "The stars look so beautiful tonight."

"Not as beautiful as you are." Po said.

She looked at him and said, "I'm happy you came into my life, Po."

"Me too."

* * *

><p>Sorry if I made it short, but I kinda ran out of small ideas. Anyways, here's the last chapter!<p> 


	10. Valentine's Day Dance

Here's where we wrap things up...not!

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Valentine's Day Dance<p>

It was finally valentine's day and everyone was looking forward to how this day will go...including Shifu. He went over to the Moon Pool and he started thinking about his first love which was later his wife and thought that if anyone could know what real love is all about, it would be him. He lets out a deep sigh and remembered his first valentine's day with her...like it was the best day he ever had and he hoped to share that with everyone.

Then, he sees Musaki, Arizona and Zeke walking by the Sacred hall of Warriors and he found Shifu looking at the Moon Pool and Arizona said, "Hey, Shifu."

Shifu then looks over and sees everyone else standing there and he bowed to them and replied, "Hello. boys. Are you ready for today?"

"Yeah, we are." Zeke replied.

Shifu chuckled at them and he said, "You've come a long way over the past week and you have fully come to understand why this holiday is really special."

Musaki clears his throat and he said, "Yeah, we kinda learned that you have to celebrate it with the person you love the most."

"Which is why I want to tell you my first valentine. When I was about your age, I met this wonderful woman...Ryaoke. She became my first crush and I was really nervous about what she might think of me, but I mustered up some courage to ask her if she wanted to be my valentine. She said yes and we've been together throughout the time we were teenagers. Then, I proposed to her and she later became my wife and we would've hoped to spend the rest of our lives together...until she was killed by a couple of rhino bandits. After she died, I kept her memory in my heart...until I was called to do kung-fu. The moral of the story is that always appreciate how precious and special this holiday is. And I hope you three can have the best valentine's day you'll ever have." Shifu explained.

All three of them were completely blown away by Shifu's story and it definitely touched Arizona deeply, hoping that he'll have the same feeling when he finds a potential mate of his own. All three of them nodded thier heads and Zeke said, "We will, master."

Later that night, all three boys were ready to go to the dance and the rest of the kung-fu masters were excited for them as they headed off and Shifu was the happiest of them all, knowing that they're gonna have a good time throughout.

Sooner or later, they see Summer, Lani and Sierra coming in front of them and they were ready for the valentine's day dance and when they walked in the karaoke place, everyone was dancing, having a good time and the music was playing.

Musaki chuckled softly and said, "Sounds like this is gonna be a great night."

"What's great about it is you there." Summer added.

Suddenly, Musaki gives Summer a little something for her and when she opened up the card, she reads, 'To Summer...here's to an awesome valentine's day and let's make it the best one we'll ever have.'

She went up to Musaki and hugged him tightly and said, "That is the sweetest thing you've ever written."

"I had it with you in mind." Musaki replied.

Then, Zeke gives a card to Lani and she sees a drawing of him and her together in the sunset and she turned to Zeke and gave him a kiss on the cheek and said, "I will always treasure this. Thanks, Zeke."

"You're welcome." Zeke said.

Then, Arizona gave Sierra a card and when she opened it, it's her and him holding hands together and she was really touched by that drawing and then...he gives her a rose. She gasped in shock and receives the rose and then turned to Arizona and hugged him tightly and saying to him, "This is the best valentine's day gift ever!"

"I knew you'd like it." Arizona said.

Later on, a slow dance started playing and all three of them danced with their dates. Arizona looked at Sierra's eyes and when they slow-danced together, it seems as though being taught how to slow dance really paid off and he hoped that he wouldn't mess up. Sierra noticed Arizona's movements as they were dancing and she said, "You're good at slow-dancing."

"You're not so bad yourself." Arizona replied, with a chuckle.

"I gotta say...this is my first time dancing with someone like you. I would often get scared about things like this, but I guess you made it seem like it's easier for me." Sierra confessed.

"I feel the same way." Arizona admitted.

Then, Zeke danced with Lani and to his suprise, Lani's got some dance tricks up her sleeve and when she showed it to him, Zeke was amazed to see some of her moves and decided to go along with it. She smiled at him and said, "Had to get it out there."

"That's really awesome. I just learned how to slow-dance." Zeke added.

"Oh, really?"

"Yep...only I don't wanna bring that up."

Lani started laughing and Zeke did the same as well and she said, "You're funny."

Musaki and Summer were dancing with each other and as the tempo picked up, they started waltzing together all around the room and it was like something he never expected to do and the more fun he had, the more excited he felt and he was hoping that a night like this would never end.

Musaki lets out a small chuckle and he said, "That was awesome."

"You sure know how to dance, do ya?" asked Summer.

"Yep."

As soon as the slow song was over, there was a dance song coming in and almost immediately, everyone started getting into it and it was like the best fun they've had in a long time. Musaki, Zeke and Arizona showed off a couple of their dance moves and it got the crowd really excited for it as they did their mixture of kung-fu with some backflip, breakdancing moves and everyone went supercrazy for them.

Little did they know, their dates has got some moves of their own as well. All three girls completely tore up the dancefloor with their breakdance moves they got and that surprised the boys, not knowing that they dance like that.

All six of them completely danced together as the party keeps going up the inth level and for the first time ever, they were really glad that they were able to celebrate valentine's day and it was a moment that they can savor forever.

"Okay, best valentine's day ever!" Musaki exclaimed.

"You said it!" the rest of them said, in unison.

* * *

><p>And that's it! Hope you guys have (or had) an awesome valentine's day!<p>

PSYCHE! (laughing hysterically) You really think I was gonna let you guys leave like that? Not when I got something awesome around the bend...a bonus chapter! I hope ya'll like the bonus chapter I got for ya, all thanks to an idea suggested from my BOFF (Best Online Friend Forever), King of 2211. I hope you like it!


	11. Bonus Chapter: Double Dating

This was a suggestion and idea requested by my awesome BOFF (Best Online Friend Forever), King of 2211. I liked the idea so much that it transpired me to end this one with a bonus chapter. Ichi, Kaguya, Cash, Dash and Flash are all owned by Wonder Panda Tan-Tan and I hope he likes this. And you guys too.

* * *

><p>Bonus Chapter: Double Dating<p>

It was a day after Valentine's day and at the Valley of Peace, mostly everything's been back to normal and Musaki walks around the valley to take a little breather, knowing that yesterday was the best valentine's day he ever had before. Soon as he kept walking, he seeks Ichi walking his way towards Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop and he caught up with him.

"Hey, Ich!" Musaki exclaimed.

Ichi looked up and he sees Musaki walking his way and he lets out a smile and said, "Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing much. Just celebrated valentine's day for the first time." Musaki replied, panting heavily.

"How did it go?" asked Ichi.

Musaki was bursting with joy over this and he replied, "Definitely the best time of my life. I never really knew why I would experience things like that, but I think it was one of the best experiences I ever had."

Ichi lets out a sigh as he sees his friend feeling completely joyful and bursting with excitement over this and he said, "Well, I'm glad for you."

"Hey, you said you were supposed to come to the Jade Palace yesterday. What happened?" asked Musaki.

"Totally forgot. Jubei wanted me to close the bookstore for him because he had a 'prior engagement.' Yeah, that lasted like an hour and a half to just make sure everything's in order and after that, I was so tired, I didn't even want to leave my bed. That's probably the reason why I didn't show up." Ichi explained.

Musaki understood why he was so late and he could see how tired he looked as his eyes were slowly drooping and he said, "That's a good enough excuse."

"Yeah. I heard there's a post-valentine's day party coming tonight. I'm not so sure if I want to go because Rachel's in Japan, Kuro's in Pagoda Island and Kaguya might be busy at the cafe tonight." Ichi said.

That made Musaki's eyes widen when he heard what Ichi said and asked, "Post-valentine's day party?"

"Yeah, something about the day after valentine's day where you can still celebrate the holiday since the holiday's over." Ichi explained.

Musaki chuckled softly and he said, "I might bring Summer with me. That'd be awesome."

Ichi nodded his head and he still wasn't quite sure on who's he bringing with to the dance and Musaki couldn't bear to see his friend left out of this and he said, "How about...we do a double date. I bring Summer and you bring your valentine."

Hearing this made Ichi a little bit curious to know what he was saying and he said, "Will that work? I mean, I'm kinda busy and stuff."

Musaki could tell in Ichi's eyes that he doesn't have anything planned for his agenda and he asked, "You don't have any plans, do ya?"

"No." Ichi admitted, in a sad tone.

He puts his hand on Ichi's shoulder and he smiled at him and said, "Don't worry. You can still have fun."

Ichi slowly nodded his head in agreement and said, "Yeah, I guess."

Later on, Ichi walked past the cafe and he was unaware that Kaguya was following him out of the cafe to catch his attention. Ichi wasn't paying any attention to who was behind him and when he stopped, he slowly turned around and he saw Kaguya standing there. He lets out an amused sigh and he said, "Hey, Kaguya."

Kaguya chuckled softly and she said, "Hey, Ichi. You doing anything tonight?"

Ichi bit his bottom lip and looked a little bit nervous and replied, "No."

"I heard there's a post-valentine's day party tonight." Kaguya added.

Ichi nodded his head and he said, "Musaki told me about it earlier. I'm not sure if I'm thinking about going tonight."

Kaguya stared at him and she asked him, "Would it be great if I was your date?"

Ichi froze for a second and he hoped that he was dreaming and that he could wake up at any moment and then, he turned to her and he asked, "Are you asking me out?"

"Sorta." Kaguya replied.

There was a sudden sense of confusion, but the look on Ichi's face was of relief and excitement, hoping his heart would say yes to this and he swallowed most of his fear and replied, "What time should I meet you?"

Kaguya chuckled softly and said, "Like sunset."

Ichi chuckled in relief and he said, "Okay, I'll see you then. Musaki's coming with us with his date, so...I guess we can double date?"

Kaguya looked interested to see who Musaki's dating and she said, "Absoultely."

"Okay, cool. See you tonight." Ichi said, walking away.

"You too."

Ichi could feel a sense of hope as well as excitement that he found a date for the post-valentine's day party and he made his way back to the Jade Palace to drop some good news to Musaki, but little did he know, Musaki definitely overheard the conversation from behind the cafe the entire time.

Musaki lets out a chuckle and said, "Way to go, bro."

Later that evening, Ichi stepped out of one of the barracks wearing a dark grey t-shirt, some blue jeans and a straw hat while Musaki wore a green vest as he made his way to the hallway and he was surprised to see Ichi's outfit and he said, "A lot of girls will definitely want to be your post-valentine."

"At least it counts for something." Ichi said, with a chuckle.

As the boys made their way out, Tigress walks over and she sees Musaki and Ichi dressed up for something and she asked, "Isn't valentine's day over already?"

"It's a post-valentine's day party." Ichi replied.

Tigress seemed confused on that one and she only said, "I don't understand."

"A post-valentine's day party is like celebrating the day after valentine's day. It's still the same only today's the 15th." Musaki explained.

"And Ichi, you're going because..."

Ichi looked up at her and said, "I'm dating. Me and Musaki are gonna double date."

Both of them walked away, leaving Tigress completely perplexed about this event and only said, "Post-valentine's day? There's a holiday for that?"

Both of them walked their way through the valley and they stopped at Summer's house to pick her up and when she opened the door, she was surprised to see Musaki there and he asked, "You ready for the post-valentine's day party?"

"Yes, I am." she replied.

Then, she noticed Ichi next to him and she said, "Hey, I'm Summer. What's your name?"

"Kageichi Kagi. But you can call me 'Ichi' for short." Ichi replied.

"Nice to meet you." Ichi said, as he shook her hand.

All three of them headed out of the house and made their way to the cafe where they saw Kaguya; wearing a purple top and khaki pants and it definitely impressed Ichi the most. He looked at her as he went close to her and said, "You look really beautiful."

"Thanks, Ichi." Kaguya replied, with a smile.

Ichi then gives her a rose and she puts it on her head and said, "You're a sweet person."

Summer saw the whole thing come out and she asked Musaki, "Is that his girlfriend?"

"One of the three." Musaki replied.

Summer seemed surprised to hear something like this and she asked, "How'd he get three girlfriends?"

"I'll explain that later."

Later on, they made their way to the karaoke room and as they went in, music was already playing and everyone was looking forward to have a post-valentine's day ball. Throughout most of the evening, Ichi and Kaguya were dancing with each other. He started looking back on his first dancing lesson with Po and it gave him a huge boost of confidence that most of his lessons paid off. He stared deep ito Kaguya's eyes as if he was lost inside of them.

Kaguya smiled at him while he was staring at her and she asked, "You okay, Ichi?"

Ichi got back into reality for a minute as they kept dancing and he lets out an embarassed chuckle and said, "Sorry. I just...this is the first time I ever danced with a girl before."

"You're getting better at it, I see." Kaguya added.

"Yeah, if you count practicing dancing with your brother." Ichi said, with an exasperated sigh.

"What?"

Ichi lets out a huge sigh and he said, "One time, Shifu had me and Po teaching each other to dance. I was really nervous doing this with Po, but I kinda got better at it. It would've been Tigress, but she was busy training. It was awkward for me and Po."

Kaguya started laughing with the fact that Ichi danced with his brother and she said, "If I had saw that, I would've said that it was cute."

Ichi started to get really embarassed if that ever happened and he blushed a little bit and then he said, "I almost tried to talk myself out of dating tonight because I didn't know if I could experience this again."

"I understand. I thought that you might be too busy too." Kaguya explained.

Soon enough, it hit them...like they wanted to ask each other out, but are a little reluctant to. Both of them started laughing with each other and didn't really know what to say to each other. Ichi smiled a little bit while Kaguya smiled back and she said, "I'm really glad you came here."

"After Musaki coaxed me into double dating, I'm kinda glad I came too." Ichi said.

Meanwhile, Musaki and Summer were having some candy and cookies while Musaki told Summer about Ichi and he was surprised by her reaction when he told her about his past and everything he's been through and she said, "Really? I had no idea."

"Yeah, Ichi has been afraid that someone might reject him because he's a monster." Musaki added.

"Why's that?" asked Summer.

Musaki sighed heavily and then, he responded, "He's a half-demon."

Summer widened her eyes on that last part Musaki said and he could see that she was a little imtimidated by that, thinking that he was a monster and he quickly assured her, "Don't worry. He's really a cool guy if you get to know him. Back at the orphanage, most of them would bully him because they called him a monster."

"That's terrible." Summer added.

"Yeah, I know. We've been good friends for three years...post-orphanage, I mean. One valentine's day, he dated three girls; Kuro, Rachel and Kaguya and it was hard for him to pick who he loves for Valentine's day so all three girls became his valentines." Musaki added.

Summer widened her eyes at that comment and she said, "That's amazing."

After the dance, Kaguya made her way to get some punch when she was spotted by Cash, Dash and Flash and as they got in her way, Cash looked at her and said, "Wanna be mates?"

Kaguya shoved him down the ground and asked, "Why would I be mates with the likes of you three? You're not that attractive."

"Aw, come on. You know you want us. Ditch that freak and get with real people." Dash said, trying to flirt with her.

Kaguya was not having it and she socked him in the face and said, "I already got a date. He's sweet, kind, caring and will kick your butt if you put your hands on me."

The guys didn't seem to care about her protests as they tried to force her to cheat on Ichi and Flash pinched her on the butt, causing her to be enraged and she asked, "Really?"

"Really, you sexy thang." Flash added, bluntly.

She scoffs at them and walks off, but Cash wasn't about to give up without a fight and he grabbed her wrist and said, "You need to date all three of us. We're hot...and that freak is not!"

"Like you three?" asked Kaguya.

She shoved him off, but he grabbed her by the tail and tried to drag her outside, but not before Musaki could stop them with the throw of his sai to the wall and he angrily said, "Leave the lady alone!"

"Who's gonna make us?" Cash taunted.

"Me...and my secret weapons." Musaki said, bluntly.

Musaki stuck out his sai and then stepped to the side and the three boars saw a very pissed off Ichi coming in and he went to them and said, "Let go of my date!"

Flash started laughing at him and he said, "She's cheating on you, freak!"

"I am not! They forced me to cheat on you!" Kaguya shouted.

Ichi felt like he was gonna fight them off and he growled at all three of them and said, "You've got 5 seconds to get your hands off of her."

Cash scoffed at him and said, "Or you'll what?"

Ichi charged at all three of them and punched them directly in the face, scratched them, bit them, clawed them and kicked them all over. The three tried to beat him up, but Ichi sent them flying out of the room and let out his demonic look at them and it was a bloodthirsty gruesome look he put out and he shouted, "Get out! And if you ever get anywhere near Kaguya again, you will be sorry!"

The three boars immediately got the message as they went away, but not before Kaguya kicked all three of them in the nuts and said, "Try running back home to your mamas now!"

Then, Ichi went back to his form as they went back to the dance and Summer was stunned by what she saw. It was one thing for Musaki to say, but to actually see this, it's like she didn't know what to expect.

Summer then went to Ichi and she was a little nervous to gather her thoughts about him and she said, "So...Musaki told me you're a half-demon."

Ichi widened his eyes for a minute as he didn't expect her to know about this and he asked, "Are you afraid of me?"

"I guess I didn't know you that much. We just met, but it was like I just saw that side of you for the first time." Summer added.

"I'm a demon on my dad's side and normal on my mom's. I just didn't think anyone would know someone like me." Ichi said.

She smiled at him and puts her hand on his shoulder and she said, "After what you did for your date, I think you're a kind soul."

"You think so?" asked Ichi.

"I know so."

Musaki and Kaguya could see that they're getting along pretty well and he was happy for Ichi, talking with Summer for the first time. He looked at Kaguya and asked, "How are you so lucky to have him?"

"He's a sweet guy and we go back like a couple of years. If he were to fight off a couple of those brainless douchebags for me, hey, I'd do the same thing for him." Kaguya added.

Soon enough, Ichi explained everything about his past to Summer and she could understand him feeling like he's alone in the world and she stares at him and said, "I'm so sorry you had to live through that."

Ichi lets out a heavy sigh and said, "After my parents were killed because of me, nothing shocks and surprises me, so I'm used to whatever life hits me."

"You're a brave kid." Summer said.

Ichi nodded his head and he lets out a smile and said, "Thanks. It's a cool thing you and Musaki are like a couple."

Summer shrugged at what Ichi said for a minute and she chuckled nervously and said, "Well...we're not officially a couple yet. We reunited a couple of days ago after not seeing each other for years and we've been going out for the valentine's week."

"I see. I think Musaki's a great guy for you." Ichi added.

Summer then looks at Musaki as he was talking with Kaguya and then Musaki turns around and waves at Summer and lands a smile on his face, which made Summer smile as well and she said, "Yeah, he is."

Later on, they played yet another dance song and as the strobe lights came on, Ichi, Kaguya, Summer and Musaki were completely having a blast at this post-valentine's day party and they showed off some amazing moves to each other, including Musaki and Ichi's kung-fu breakdance moves, which impressed the crowd at the party.

After that, they went back to the Sacred Peach tree, looking at the moon together and just started talking. Ichi took a minute to himself as he looked at the skies and Kaguya puts her hand on Ichi's waist, making him flinch a little and then, he sees that it's only Kaguya and he lets out a relieved chuckle.

"Did I scare ya?" asked Kaguya.

Ichi rolled his eyes at her and then he replied, "Only a little bit, but I'm cool. This is probably one of the best dates I've ever been to."

Kaguya was surprised to hear something like this come out of Ichi and she asked, "Really? I almost got planned to be mated by those stooges, forcing me to just step out on you."

"I have to admit, I was a little pissed when these douchebages tried to get your attention, but I could've done something to them because they had no right to use you like that. You're special and I would never let anyone take advantage of you." Ichi said.

Kaguya blushed a little bit and then said, "You're still the sweet guy I met when you defended me years ago."

Ichi's eyes met Kaguya's as they looked deep into each other and their lips met as they started kissing. Musaki and Summer looked at Ichi and Kaguya together and they felt happy for them and then, when they looked at each other, they did the same thing as well and after that, everyone looked at the moon together and Ichi told Musaki, "This is the best post-valentine's day I ever had in my life."

"Ours too." Musaki added, with a smile.

Ichi quickly went towards Musaki and he started to smile and said, "Thanks for talking me into this double date. I didn't really think I was gonna go...but I'm glad I did anyway."

"Anything for my best friend." Musaki said, smiling.

* * *

><p>And that wraps it up! Thanks to King of 2211 for suggesting this idea and Wonder Panda Tan-Tan, I hope you like this one. Well, that's really it for this story and this is Animation Universe 2005 saying...happy post-valentine's day!<p> 


End file.
